


Doodles

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Cinnamon rolls, Doodles, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: "Pssst... Marinette." She blinks, trying to digest the fact that Adrien is whispering to her. (Adrinette)





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: I swear this show is going to be the death of me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the following characters are owned by me.

On a Saturday one should be in bed, busy with a phone at your ear and one leg dangling off the bed. One should continuously talk to your friends while swaying your foot back and forth as your eyes capture the dozen images of a beautiful model who's pictures are pasted over the pink walls and your brain should bloom different scenarios that include you and the model end up walking hand and hand as all the Paris cheers for you.

Your best friend and his best friend should shower roses on you, squealing as the model slips an arm around your waist and pulls you closer so your bodies are flushed together.

But alas, it is Saturday and you're not in bed. There is no phone, no pictures, no nothing.

Well, except you have the model sitting at your right (which Marinette loves) and your best friend is sitting at your left (again which Marinette loves).

Marinette stares as the principal keeps on talking, the mayor beside him and Chloé seated at the far end of the stage.

She doesn't know why they are all called here on Saturday. There was something about making a speech on _'how-to-make-Paris-a-better-place_ '. Now, Marinette knows how to do that. She does it everyday by saving this city along with her trusted partner.

They all are sitting in the school's hall, all their seats and desks are separate from one another as Mr. Bourgeois brags about a new park in development.

Leaning back into her seat, Marinette glances at Ayla.

The dark skinned girl has her head against the desk, her smartphone in her grasp, a familiar red and black polka dotted heroine flickering over its screen.

Rolling her bluebell eyes, Marinette's gaze moves towards her right and her heart squeezes a little.

Adrien has a tan elbow propped on the desk, his well-shaped chin resting on top of his fist as he stares ahead in boredom.

Marinette chews the insides of her cheeks, arching a blue eyebrow at the white paper on her desk along with a sharpened pencil. She remembers that these utensils are provided to them for jotting down the important points of the speech.

The blunette takes the pencil, boredom all over her face as she ends up drawing a small and cartoon-like doodle of a cat. She writes her name beside it, unaware when Kim opens a window, a gust of air entering the room.

Marinette doesn't have much to register when the wind snatches the paper from her, blowing it towards Adrien's desk.

A small squeak leaves Maribette's lips, head snapping at her right with her heart pounding in her chest. She stares, horrified as Adrien looks over at her doodle. At first, the blonde seems a little confused but then he turns towards her.

Bright green meet sky blue and Marinette feels like fainting.

She instantly straightens up, looking ahead.

_'Oh, God. Oh, God...'_

Air is suddenly stuck somewhere in her lungs.

_'Adrien saw my drawing. He's going to think that I'm trying to make him lose concentration. He's thinking that I want him to fail. Oh, no. He'll hate me forever.'_

Her thoughts are wild, horrible scenarios flooding her mind.

_'He's gonna complain to the principal and then I'll get kicked out of school. Mr. Agreste will refuse me as his future daughter-in-law and I'll never see him again!'_

"Pssst... Marinette."

She blinks, trying to digest the fact that Adrien is whispering to her. She stares, stupefied as he holds out his hand towards her, the paper crumpled into a ball under his curled fingers. It takes all her courage not to squeal with excitement as she reaches forward, heart hammering in her chest as their skin makes a small contact as she takes the paper from him.

The blunette unfolds it; another cat doodled at the side of the paper, Adrien's signature beneath it.

However, she finds it highly amusing that the cat looks a lot like Chat Noir. With a smile, she grabs her pencil and doodles a small ladybug on the cat's nose.

Her heart definitely flutters as she hands the paper back to him, silently squealing in her mind as Adrien flashes her a tight grin. Both of them don't bother to listen what the principal is blabbering about as Adrien draws something on the paper then gives it to her.

It's a drawing of a fox.

She grins, then draws a picture of a beautiful peacock.

And soon, the two of them are exchanging the paper between themselves; numerous drawings, some big, some small being doodled over them.

When there is no more space to draw, Adrien starts using his own paper. But when that gets used up as well, Marinette holds back a snicker as the blonde boy silently steals Nino's paper, the DJ leaning back into his seat as he slept, his snores soft and hardly audible, a stream of saliva drooling down his chin.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Marinette ponders, sapphire eyes squinting as she decides what to draw next. An idea gently knocks her head and she releases out a puff of air from her mouth, fingers busy in making her new doodle. A few minutes pass and she catches Adrien fidgeting in his seat due to lack of patience.

She ignores how he moves a little forward in his chair, a current of pleasant surprise shooting through her body when he gently bumps his foot with hers. She doesn't look at him, instead smiles widely at her drawing and then quickly holds it towards him.

Her heart is beating in her chest like a drum as he plucks the crumpled paper out from her grasp. She nibbles on her bottom lip on hearing him release a small gasp of surprise and she nervously cocks her head towards him, her gaze coming across his and relief fills her lungs as Adrien cracks her a grin, giving a thumbs up on the drawing she had made of him.

She smiles as he stares at his drawing in awe, his finger tracing the amazing features of his face that she had flawlessly captured and had drawn on the white paper.

Marinette quirks a blue eyebrow as he shoots her a mischievous smirk, reaching for his pencil and then busying himself in drawing something unknown to her.

As he takes some time, Marinette wonders on her newfound bravery that she never knew was sleeping inside her. A smile tugs her lips as she thinks that a few hours ago she couldn't utter a complete sentence to Adrien, but now here she is, busy in doodling on a paper that's moving to and fro between them as the principal and mayor blabber nonsense on the stage.

A feeling of excitement rushes through her because she can't wait to tell all about this to Ayla and Tikki.

"Marinette..."

Adrien's hushed voice hits her ears and she flushes in embarrassment because she was so lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't see him holding the ball of paper towards her.

The bluenette mumbles a small apology, taking the paper from him.

Her fingers softly pull it open and the mechanics in her brain stop working for a moment, her sky blue eyes wide with astonishment because he had drawn a doodle of none other than hers.

The shy smile that she held whenever around him was playing on her lips, her eyes pretty and wide, hair in two tight pigtails and Marinette finds her face flushing because Adrien had even made a blush dusting her cheeks.

She's absolutely speechless as he tosses her a wink.

Blood rushing to her cheeks, Marinette manages a small thank you, smiling when he beams at her. Now it's her turn to draw but she's clueless on what to make. She thinks for a second or two, feeling slightly courageous on their previous doodles.

An idea strikes her but it also makes goosebumps scatter over her body and heart beat a wee bit faster than before. She sucks in a silent breath, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to steel her emotions.

But when her eyelids open, she allows her heart to take over her brain and the bravery of Ladybug course through her veins.

The pencil's lead tip shakes slightly as she presses it against the paper and Marinette tightens her grasp around it because her whole form is trembling with a mixture of excitement and fear.

She then begins to draw, heart hammering in her chest and tongue poking out from the corner of her lips as she does so. Fifteen minutes tick by and she's still working on her drawing. Her body doesn't react much this time when Adrien again nudges her foot with his toe.

After a while, she drops the pencil, leaning back into her seat with a deep sigh. She crumples the paper into a ball, suddenly finding it very heavy to lift as her shaking hand reaches out to Adrien.

Marinette refuses to look at him, gaze firmly settled ahead as he grabs the paper ball and opens it over his desk. And then, she peeks at him from the corners of her eyes, breath hitching on finding him staring at her drawing with shock and utter surprise.

Her doodle consists of both of them together; his arms wrapped around her petite waist and her fingers weaved into his hair as both of them are engaged in a passionate lip lock, their eyes fluttered close and their bodies flush together.

Marinette still doesn't make eye contact with him, her eyes screwing shut as she attempts to breathe, trying her best to ignore the terrifying chills running down her spine.

She hears him cough and her eyes squeeze shut even more as she reaches out blindly, snatching the paper from his hand. With a thundering heart, numerous thoughts storm in her mind. Her eyes threaten to water, because she can't help herself to read what awful words he had written on the paper.

She scolds herself for doing such a thing, sniffing as she opened the paper.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupi— what?_

And Marinette stares, dumbfounded.

There were no mean words. No threats. No hatred. No bitter thoughts.

Rather, the drawing of them was enhanced by shading. Their muscles didn't seem much tensed as before and they looked relaxed, almost like they were enjoying themselves in each other's embrace. And somehow, Adrien had even added color to their hair; hers a deep blue and his a bright golden.

Heat rising to her cheeks, she whips her head at him.

Sky blue clash with forest green and Adrien offers her a shy smile, a pink hue blossoming on his cheeks as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

Marinette watches as he straightens up, looking ahead but she blinks when he holds his hand out towards her. A smile pulling the ends of her pink lips upwards, she mimics him, settling her gaze on the stage as she reaches to him as well.

A spark crawls up her arm as her fingers gently brush with his—  _it reminds her of their first encounter beneath a black umbrella_ — before he quickly clasps his hand with hers, her heart skipping a beat when he rubs his thumb over her wrist.

In return, she simply squeezes his hand with love and affection, her rapid heart beat calming down slightly.


End file.
